Edward Anthony Cullen
by rosmarlin
Summary: Estaban por dejar atrás a la vieja familia Cullen de cuatro integrantes, para convertirse en una nueva familia formada por cinco personas, con un nuevo hermanito o hermanita. TODOS HUMANOS. De la serie "Momentos entre Edward y sus padres"


**Sé que me he tardado mucho en publicar algo nuevo, y pido disculpas. Pero después del problema que tuve en la mano, estuve unos días de viaje, así que no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir nada. Pero ya estoy de regreso, y aquí les traigo la tercera parte de la serie de momentos entre Edward y sus padres que había prometido.**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis fic.**

**Edward.**

El doctor Carlisle Cullen se desperezó cuando el sol que se filtraba por la ventana lo despertó. Debido a su trabajo, estaba tan acostumbrado a despertarse a las horas más absurdas, que incluso en esos días que estaba de vacaciones, se levantaba sin la necesidad de un despertador. Se giró al costado para contemplar el rostro dormido de su mujer, parecía casi una visión, con su largo cabello color caramelo que le caía en su cara a forma de corazón, y su blanca piel que expuesta al sol parecía casi brillar.

Estaba tan hermosa en ese último periodo, no que no lo fuera en todo momento, de hecho Esme a sus ojos era sin duda la mujer más bella del planeta. Solo que ella se encontraba en el último tramo de su tercer embarazo, y ese simple hecho la hacia parecer aun más divina.

Ambos pensaron que habían ya formado una familia perfecta tres años atrás, cuando nació Alice, su segunda hija. Después de todo ya tenían la parejita, visto que antes había llegado Emmett que ahora tenia cinco años. Los dos habían resultado ser niños muy especiales, con mucha energía y felices por naturaleza. Y hermosos también, compartían los mismo rasgos de su abuelo Anthony (el padre de Carlisle), cabello negro como el carbón y ojos que asemejaban a la miel liquida.

Por ello no se lo podían creer cuando descubrieron que Esme estaba nuevamente esperando, su felicidad era tan grande, que parecía casi un sacrilegio pedir más. Pero así era, ahora estaban formando una nueva familia. Tal y como les habían dicho a los niños a lo largo de esos meses, estaban por dejar atrás a la vieja familia Cullen de cuatro integrantes, para convertirse en una nueva familia formada por cinco personas, con un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Porque éste era otro particular del bebé, el muy listo o lista no había permitido que sus padres descubrieran su sexo, y había estado siempre de espaldas a la hora de hacer las revisiones, obligándolos finalmente a desistir, dejando que fuera sorpresa. Y haciendo que Esme escogiera solo colores neutros a la hora de decorar la habitación.

Carlisle se levantó de la cama para preparar el desayuno para todos, era el 20 de junio y el nacimiento del bebé estaba previsto para el 27. Por ello el joven doctor se había tomado unas semanas de vacaciones, para estar en casa y ayudar a su mujer con los niños.

- Buenos días papi- dijo su pequeña, entrando en la cocina como un huracán, casi sin ser consciente de que apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

-Buenos días, princesa- Carlisle la levantó en brazos para ayudarla a sentarse en los taburetes altos de la cocina. - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- por lo general ambos despertaban casi siempre a la misma hora.

-Se está lavando los _ientes, _dijo que ya bajaba- y como si esa hubiera sido la señal, en ese momento se escucharon las fuertes pisadas de su hijo bajando las escaleras. Si Alice era como un huracán, Emmett era como un terremoto.

- ¡Buenos días!- gritó Emmett, efusivo como siempre.

-Buenos días, hijo. Bien, el desayuno de mami ya está listo, ¿Quién se lo quiere llevar hoy?

- ¡YO!- gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo, y antes de que empezaran a discutir sobre quien se llevaría el merito esa mañana, Carlisle les propuso que por que no se lo subían los tres, y ambos se encontraron de acuerdo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Esme ya se encontraba despierta, y sus hijos saltaron de inmediato a la cama para saludarla.

-Hola hermanito- le dijo Alice al redondo vientre de Esme, acercándose para darle un beso.

-¡Alice, te lo he dicho un _trillón_ de veces!, es una niña- le dijo Emmett a su hermana, exasperado.

- No, es un niño. Yo lo sé.

-Niña.

-Niño.

-Niña.

-Chicos, ya está bien- interrumpió Carlisle, con un esbozo de sonrisa. Esa era una escena que habían presenciado ya demasiadas veces a lo largo de esos nueve meses, y finalmente había conseguido la manera de hacer que se pusieran de acuerdo. - A mami y a mi no nos importa si es niño o niña, como sea lo vamos a querer muuuuuuucho- alargándose en la "u" - y seguro que sus hermanos mayores también, y lo van a proteger. ¿No es cierto?

- Si papi- contestaron los dos al unisono, a lo que Esme se acercó y depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno.

Carlisle podía entender por que los niños se comportaran de esa manera, y por cual motivo cada uno deseaba que el bebé fuera del sexo opuesto al suyo proprio. Por supuesto que estaban emocionados ante la idea de tener un bebé en la casa, pero temían al mismo tiempo perder su propria unicidad. Si el bebé resultaba ser una niña, Alice ya no seria la única princesita de la casa, y lo mismo ocurriría con Emmett si el bebé era un niño.

Esme trató de levantarse para ir al lavabo, pero un fuerte mareo hizo que se sentara en la cama solo dos segundos después.

-¿Éstas bien, amor?- preguntó Carlisle alarmado, su mujer estaba muy pálida esa mañana, y la notaba muy cansada y distante.

-Si, si- le aseguró, acariciándose el viente- es solo que éste muñequito ésta noche se quiso divertir con mami, y no pude dormir muy bien.

-Vamos, te acompaño al lavabo- Carlisle la ayudó a que se levantara una vez más, y juntos empezaron a encaminarse al servicio.

Cuando escucharon la risita de Alice y Emmett que exclamaba :

-¡Mamá no pudo más, y se hizo pipí encima!

-¿Qué...?- preguntó confundida Esme- ¡Oh Dio mio!- exclamó al bajar la vista y darse cuenta solo en ese momento del charco que se estaba formando a sus pies. - Carlisle...

-...Llegó la hora- finalizó él por ella.

Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, y antes de que pasara una hora, ya se encontraban los cuatro en el reparto de maternidad y ginecología del hospital de Forks.

Se habían visto obligados a dejar a Emmett y Alice con las enfermeras, visto que no habían tenido el tiempo material de llamar a alguien que se quedara con ellos. Aunque no había problema en realidad, los niños no habían protestado en lo más mínimo, y en el hospital todos adoraban a los hijos del doctor Cullen.

-¡Quitame las manos de encima!- le exclamó Esme a Carlisle, mientras éste trataba de hacerle un masaje, al tiempo que los colegas de él y las enfermeras se organizaban para atenderla- ¡Es por ese motivo que ahora nos encontramos todos aquí!

Carlisle se apartó enseguida, había pasado por ésto antes, y sabia que por muy dulce que era su mujer, en esos momentos parecía como si estuviera poseída.

- Tú serás muy doctor, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es pasar por algo así. ¡Seguro que si te tocara a ti estar en mi lugar, no habríamos tenido hijos!

Una nueva contracción llegó, y Esme le cogió la mano a su marido para acercarlo nuevamente a ella.

-¡No te vayas!- pidió- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo no quería decirte eso, pero...

-No pasa nada- le aseguró Carlisle, acercándose para darle un suave beso- yo te entiendo. Y te lo agradezco, gracias por tener el valor y la fuerza para darme tres hijos.

-¿Por qué Carlisle?, dime, ¿Por qué después de todo lo que sufrí la primera vez y la segunda, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo una vez más?

- Porque eres madre. Esme, tú has nacido para esto, eres la mejor madre que he visto, y no lo digo solo por ser mi esposa y la mujer que más amo, lo digo porque es la verdad. Y hoy lo serás por tercera vez.

-Bien señores- anunció el doctor, Marco Volturi a sus amigos- ya se está asomando una pequeña cabecita negra, así que cuando quieran empezamos.

Carlisle levantó la mano, para que su mujer la cogiera una vez más- Vamos allá- la animó, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa y se la tomó.

***

- ...Y después de doblarlo por aquí, ya tienen un barco.- les dijo Emily, la jefa de enfermeras de maternidad a Emmett y Alice, mientras les enseñaba a hacer un origami de papel

Ambos niños vieron a Carlisle que caminaba hacia ellos, y dejaron de lado los barcos y aviones de papel para acercarse a su progenitor.

-¿Ya soy una hermana mayor?- preguntó impaciente Alice, en cuanto lo tuvo en frente.

- Si princesa, ya lo eres.- le dijo el doctor, rebosante de alegría.

-¿ Y es un niño o una niña?- preguntó ahora Emmett.

-Es un niño- le dijo Carlisle poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, para hablar con él, y tratar de hacerle entender que eso no cambiaba el lugar que tenia en la casa.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamó feliz Alice.

-Emmett, yo sé que no querías que fuera niño, pero... - empezó Carlisle, pero su hijo lo interrumpió

-No importa papi, Emily me contó las cosas que puedo hacer con él, y me gusta. Yo soy su hermano mayor, y le voy a enseñar mucho.

-Así es- dijo Carlisle orgulloso, mientras removía los rizos de su hijo, y le lanzaba una mirada de agradecimiento a Emily por haber hablado con él- ¿Y quién quiere venir a ver al nuevo hermanito?

-¡YO!

***

Los tres se asomaron por la puerta de la habitación de Esme, y la encontraron recostada en la cama que observaba el bultito azul que tenia en los brazos, y le cantaba la misma canción de cuna que en su momento les cantó a Emmett y a Alice. Carlisle ayudó a sus hijos a subirse en la cama, y en seguida cada uno fue a sentarse a un lado de su madre.

-¡Es idéntico a ti, cariño!- exclamó Carlisle, después de haberse posicionado en la cama, al lado de Emmett. Su suegra le había mostrado fotos de su mujer cuando estaba recién nacida, y la niña de las fotos era igual al bebé que ahora tenia en frente.

Esme sonrió feliz. Nada podría arruinar el estado de nirvana en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Un nuevo hijo. Tres, ahora tenia tres hijos. Y si bien Alice y Emmett al nacer habían sido preciosos, el que ahora tenia en brazos parecía un ángel, que acababa de caer del cielo.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?- le preguntó a Carlisle.

Él asintió, mientras tomaba con sumo cuidado el bebé que su mujer le estaba pasando. Apenas lo tuvo bien seguro en sus brazos, el bebé abrió los ojos, y el doctor se asombró. Daba la impresión de que el pequeño lo estaba viendo directamente a él, y era por completo consciente del mundo a su al rededor.

- Tú vas a ser un niño muy inteligente, ¿Verdad que si?- le dijo a su hijo, viéndolo directamente a sus negros ojos; y se preguntó en qué color se convertirían esos iris, ¿serian como los ojos de sus hermanos, o por el contrario heredaría él los ojos azules de su padre, o los verdes esmeraldas de su madre?. Carlisle rogó en su interior que fuera la tercera opción, adoraba los ojos de su mujer, y le emocionaba mucho la idea de ver duplicado ese mismo color en los ojos de un niño que llevaba la sangre de ambos.

-Mami, ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo hermanito?- preguntó curioso Emmett, y Carlisle se giró para esperar la respuesta de su mujer.

Cuando nació Emmett, había sido ella quien escogió el nombre, en cambio con Alice el honor había sido de Carlisle, quien la llamó Mary Alice por su madre. Así que siguiendo ese mismo patrón, viéndose imposibilitados a escoger un nombre por no saber el sexo del bebé, ambos decidieron que en el caso de ser niño, ese seria un privilegio solo de Esme.

La familia Platt tenia como tradición usar solo nombres que empezaran por la letra "E", por eso ella se concentró solo en los nombre masculinos agrupados en esa categoría.

-No le pega mucho el nombre de Eric, ¿Verdad?- le dijo dudosa a su marido, amaba de verdad ese nombre, pero en ese momento ya no le parecía tan bueno, si tenia que usarlo con su hijo, quien no tenia para nada cara de "Eric"

-No me gusta el nombre Eric- opinó Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué nombre te gustaría, princesa?, ayuda un poco a mami- le dijo Esme, acariciando su mejilla.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta Eric.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él qué nombre le gustaría?- sugirió Carlisle, mientras le pasaba el bebé a su madre.

-Dime cariño, ¿ tú qué opinas de Eric?- le preguntó dulcemente Esme.

-No le gusta- afirmó Alice por él- Yo sé que no- a lo que Emmett asintió, secundando a su hermana.

Esme decidió seguirle la corriente a sus hijos, y desechar el nombre. Al fin a al cabo ya ella había decidido que no lo llamaría de esa manera.

-Pues estamos como al principio, porque no he pensado en más nombres. Yo había decidido que de ser niño se llamaría Eric Anthony Cullen.

Carlisle sonrió por la elección del segundo nombre de su mujer, después de todo Emmett llevaba el nombre de su abuelo materno.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- la tranquilizó.

-¿ Tú qué nombres tenias en mente?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno como a mi me tocaba el de la niña, había pensado en Elizabeth...

-¿Un nombre con la E?- lo interrumpió conmovida ella, nadie había dicho nada, pero ambos sabían que los padres de Esme no habían tomado bien el hecho de que Alice no siguiera la tradición.

-Si, mi vida un nombre con la E- le dijo él con una sonrisa, acercándose para besarla.

-¡Pero no se puede llamar Elizabeth!- interrumpió Emmett, preocupado de que sus padres pudieran de verdad llamar a su hermanito de esa forma.

-No, por supuesto que no- le aseguró su madre, fingiendo que ella estaba igual de horrorizada que él por esa idea.- ¿Y pensaste en un nombre de chico, Carlisle?

-La verdad es que si. Uno se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Cuál papi?- preguntó curiosa Alice.

-Edward.

-¡Edward!- exclamó de repente Esme, ¡Ese era!. Solo que el ruido repentino hizo que el bebé se sobresaltara y empezara a llorar asustado - Oh perdona cariño, mami lo siente muchísimo. No quería. Pero me emocioné, porque lo hemos encontrado.

-¿Qué hemos encontrado?- Carlisle estaba muy confundido por las palabras de su mujer.

-El nombre. Edward es perfecto, no sé como no se me pudo ocurrir antes.- ahora se dirigió al bebé, que ya se había calmado y miraba concentrado los ojos esmeraldas de su madre- ¿ tú qué dices corazón, verdad que Edward va a ser tu nombre?

El pequeño no hizo nada, y continuó observando a su progenitora, y a los padres les gustó pensar que ese silencio era para ser interpretado como un _si_

-¡Ya ésta entonces!- dijo Esme- niños, quiero presentarles a su hermano, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-¡Hola Edward!- saludaron los pequeños emocionados.

-Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño Edward- le susurró su madre, después de haberle dado un beso en la cabecita, mientras que Carlisle le acariciaba la suave mata de pelo negro que sobresalía de su gorrito- Creo que te va a gustar.

**Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;)**


End file.
